


Дважды в месяц

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Harry Potter [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Он единственный, кто навещает ее в Азкабане.





	Дважды в месяц

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Times a Month](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141291) by [dexstarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr). 



> Примечание автора
> 
> Автором «Гарри Поттера» не являюсь, и данная работа создана не с целью получения прибыли. Написано для сообщества ЖЖ wizard love. Событие: 2011 Exchange. Фик написан в январе 2011 года. Приглашаю вас к себе на tmblr!

«Тук-тук!» – стук палочки по решетке камеры выдергивает Панси из беспокойного сна, и она, по-совиному хлопая глазами, таращится на фигуру, возникшую в дверях.  
  
\- Паркинсон, подъем! –  голос надзирательницы смахивает на скрипучий рев лягушки-быка. – Дружок твой явился!  
  
Панси ненавидит эту охранницу, имени которой даже не помнит, но ее появление означает, что Драко уже здесь. Малфой болезненно чистоплотен – он подкупает тюремщицу, чтобы та вымыла заключенную перед свиданием. Эта охранница отлично владеет косметическими чарами, хотя по ее внешности и манерам подобное и не скажешь. Так что совсем скоро, когда она как следует потрудится над Панси, та вновь станет прежней – совсем такой, как раньше.  
  
Конечно, нынешний Азкабан – уже далеко не та мерзкая яма отчаяния, каким он был при дементорах, но морская соль по-прежнему оседает на всем здесь тонкой коркой. К тому же Панси вынуждена носить бесформенное мешкообразное одеяние вместо облегающих нарядов, которые так нравятся им с Драко. А ее волосы, которые когда-то ниспадали на спину гладким черным потоком, теперь постоянно спутаны и слегка курчавятся от влажности.  
  
\- Паркинсон, на выход! – рычит надзирательница.  
  
Вздохнув, Панси усилием воли заставляет себя покинуть свое ложе – каменное, застеленное тонким матрацем – и направляется к двери.  
  
\- Иду, иду, чтоб тебя…  
  
Пусть Панси Паркинсон сейчас находится в тюрьме по сфабрикованному обвинению, но ее осанка пряма, как прежде.  
  
  
***  
Полчаса спустя та же надзирательница вталкивает Панси в маленькую комнату для свиданий, с шумом захлопывает дверь и удаляется с издевательским смешком.  
  
Но Панси это не волнует – она смотрит на Драко. Она не видела его целых две недели, со дня его последнего визита, и сейчас жадно пожирает взглядом гладкие светлые волосы, падающие на серые глаза, отлично сшитый костюм, газету «Ежедневный пророк», которую он читает так спокойно, будто сидит у себя в Уилтшире, попивая чай и наблюдая, как павлины разгуливают по саду в лучах утреннего солнца.  
  
Панси мечтает оказаться с ним там.  
  
И это обязательно будет в их жизни, когда он вытащит ее отсюда, как и обещал.  
  
Драко поднимает взгляд от газеты и видит ее, нерешительно остановившуюся в дверях.  
  
\- Панси! – восклицает он, и она улыбается, слыша нотки счастья в этом голосе. Приятно осознавать, что он соскучился по ней так же сильно, как и она по нему. Выронив «Пророк» на дощатый стол, он встает и призывно распахивает объятья.  
  
Она пересекает комнату в несколько шагов и оказывается в кольце его рук.  
  
\- Драко! – выдыхает она ему в ухо, привычно обвивая руками его шею. – Я так по тебе соскучилась!  
  
Его объятья нежны и грубы одновременно – так умеет только он. Панси тесно прижимается к нему. Его рука медленно скользит вниз по ее спине, когда Панси, запустив пальцы в его волосы, слегка запрокидывает ему голову, чтобы поцеловать в шею.  
  
\- Ну как там с Отделом магического правопорядка? Удалось что-нибудь? – спрашивает Панси, касаясь губами его шеи.  
  
Драко издает лишь легкий смешок: его рука как раз достигла ее задницы, сжимая ее через ткань платья, которое он прислал сегодня. Черный шелковый трикотаж, слишком тонкий для середины зимы. Но она знает: ему нравится, когда ткань обрисовывает ее тело.  
  
\- Давай об этом позже, любовь моя…  
  
\- Но ты хотя бы выяснил, почему меня не выпускают? Обвинение же ерундовое! – Драко поцелуем пытается заставить ее умолкнуть, но Панси с раздраженным фырканьем отстраняется. – Драко!  
  
\- Па-анси, я так скучал по тебе… – тягуче произносит он, и она возводит глаза к потолку. Должно быть, он уже на грани. Во всем, что касается секса, он никогда не отличался большим терпением. Секс всегда был для него способом снять стресс. Иногда его яростный пыл заставлял ее чувствовать себя шлюхой, расплачивающейся за помощь собственным телом.  
  
И все же она в своем затянувшемся одиночестве рада его объятьям. Ее не навещает никто – ни Дафни, ни Милли, ни тем более родители. Только Драко, дважды в месяц. Его посещения – единственный лучик света в ее нынешней жизни, она ждет этих свиданий с нетерпением, и неважно, каково ей бывает после них.  
  
Рука Драко скользит по ее заднице вниз, к бедру, нащупывая подол короткого платья. Они впиваются в губы друг другу, когда он тянет эту ткань вверх. Его ловкие пальцы действуют умело, как при составлении самого сложного зелья, и Панси испускает стон прямо в его язык, когда холодный воздух комнаты обжигает ее обнаженную кожу.  
  
Драко, разумеется, не прислал ей трусиков к платью.  
  
\- Я хочу тебя, – говорит он, раздвигая коленом ее ляжки, Панси трется об его ногу, и шерсть его брюк мягко касается ее складочек. Панси ощущает собственный мускусный запах, такой горячий в этом стылом холоде. Покраснев, она прячет лицо на шее у Драко, прижимаясь к его бедру. Даже если ей и не хотелось этого, то теперь уж точно хочется. Близость Драко всегда вызывает у нее желание. Так повелось с того самого момента, когда они впервые сошлись – это было на седьмом году обучения, когда чудовищное напряжение, царящее вокруг, стало слишком тяжелым, чтобы его можно было переносить в одиночку.  
  
\- Вижу, ты тоже скучала по мне, Панси… – шепчет Драко, ласково целуя ее в макушку.  
  
Кивнув, она просовывает руку между их телами, ощупывая выпуклость в его брюках. Задирает подол своего платья. Демонстрируя не меньшую сноровку, чем Драко, расстегивает ему ширинку и тянется пальцами к атласным боксерам, чтобы высвободить его затвердевший член.  
  
Внезапно Драко отталкивает ее, и Панси валится грудью на стол. Упершись руками в деревянную столешницу, она выгибает спину и виляет голой попкой в воздухе. Драко с ворчанием хватает ее за бедра, грубо впившись них пальцами – и тут же оказывается в ней. Панси взвизгивает от наслаждения и легкой боли, когда он одним резким толчком входит до упора.  
  
Через минуту она приспосабливается к быстрому темпу Драко, а затем начинает двигать тазом навстречу, словно пытаясь вытолкнуть его член. Некоторое время – трудно сказать, как долго – она удовлетворена ощущением его толчков в ее влажной глубине и жара его дыхания на спине, когда он целует ее в плечо. А потом ей начинает хотеться большего, но она опирается на руки, а значит, не в состоянии ласкать себя.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, Драко… Прошу! – молит она хриплым от желания голосом. От его понимающего смешка позвоночник Панси пронзает дрожь. Глаза ее закрываются, когда его рука мягко вклинивается между ее животом и поверхностью стола. По контрасту с грубыми толчками его тела, пальцы его движутся нежно и медленно: они скользят вниз по ее животу и изгибу бедра, пока наконец – о, наконец-то! – не достигают влагалища.  
  
Она вновь вскрикивает, когда указательный палец Драко провокационно обводит капюшончик ее клитора, прежде чем поднырнуть под него и отрывистым движением задеть сам клитор. Драко вновь и вновь проделывает этот путь, то на миг касаясь ее клитора, то легонько поглаживая его кончиком пальца – и в то же время продолжая грубо трахать ее.  
  
Эти приемы у них отточены годами – Панси даже научилась синхронизировать свои толчки тазом с движениями пальца Драко вплоть до того самого момента, когда оба достигают финала.  
  
Другая рука Драко, покинув ее бедро, сжимает ее левую грудь, и Панси, вновь прогнув спину, льнет к его искусным рукам и к члену. Когда его пальцы, сжав сосок, с силой оттягивают его так, как это нравится Панси, она издает негромкий вой – и оргазм волнами расходится по ее телу, словно заклинание, сорвавшееся с кончика палочки.  
  
\- Панси-и-и! – рычит Драко, и ее имя эхом отдается от стен небольшой комнаты, когда он кончает. Его толчки замедляются, а затем стихают, руки медленно отрываются от ее груди и клитора, и он накрывает ладонями ее руки на столе. Он навалился на нее сверху, его член все еще в ее влагалище, и Панси счастливо вздыхает, наслаждаясь этой близостью.  
  
Когда он выходит из нее, Панси на миг чувствует себя опустошенной, но Драко тут же заключает ее в объятья и притягивает к себе.  
  
\- Люблю тебя, – сонно бормочет он.  
  
\- И я тебя люблю, – отвечает она с улыбкой истомы.  
  
Через несколько минут он уйдет, а она вернется в свою камеру, но вот этот момент Панси будет бережно хранить в памяти вплоть до его следующего визита. Это придаст ей сил в долгие бессонные ночи, единственным спутником которых будет свистящий шорох волн.  
  
Они стоят так несколько минут, и Панси блаженствует в кольце его рук, пока резкий стук в дверь не извещает обоих, что время, отведенное им, истекло.  
  
Драко с глубоким вздохом выпускает ее из объятий и начинает собирать вещи. Панси не понимает, с какой стати он каждый раз раскладывает на столе бумаги, словно они и впрямь встречаются тут по делу, а не ради того, чтобы просто потрахаться, но догадывается, что это тешит его любовь к порядку. Он кладет было в портфель и «Ежедневный пророк», но она говорит:  
  
\- Можешь это оставить? А то я совершенно не в курсе новостей…  
  
\- Э-э-э… Да, конечно.  
  
Одернув платье, чтобы прикрыть задницу, Панси плюхается на обшарпанный деревянный табурет, тянется за газетным листом, разворачивает его и видит шапку передовицы: «Драко Малфой и Астория Гринграсс: свадьба десятилетия».  
  
Дальше идет сама статья, но слова расплываются перед глазами, сливаясь в чернильно-черное месиво, и газетный лист выпадает из трясущихся рук.  
  
\- П-прости, Панси. Я не хотел, чтобы ты узнала об этом вот так...  
  
Панси поднимает на него полный недоверия взгляд. Что-то в ней надломилось от этих слов.  
  
\- А как бы ты хотел, чтобы я об этом узнала?  
  
В ответ он только всплескивает руками, напоминая испуганно хлопающего крыльями павлина из отцовского поместья.  
  
\- Э-э-э… Я… Я…  
  
\- И давно вы с ней помолвлены? – хмуро спрашивает Панси.  
  
\- Ш-шесть месяцев, – тихо отвечает Драко.  
  
Панси в Азкабане вот уже шесть месяцев и одну неделю. «Неделя. Он вытерпел всего одну гребаную неделю, прежде чем заменить меня этой сукой Гринграсс».  
  
\- А кто для тебя я? Всего-навсего тюремный роман, приключение на стороне? Значит, все то время, пока ты обещал вытащить меня отсюда, вы с этой… этой… коровищей планировали свадьбу!  
  
Панси в гневе вскакивает на ноги, опрокинув табурет, и Драко съеживается от резкого грохота.  
  
\- Панси, ты же знаешь, я люблю тебя. Но мои родители… они требуют, чтобы я женился…  
  
Она не верит своим ушам. Он что же, до сих пор не научился противостоять воле родителей? Ему ведь двадцать пять, а не пять!  
  
\- Что, папочка пригрозил лишить тебя содержания, если ослушаешься?  
  
Драко часто-часто моргает, и Панси застывает, ошеломленная. Кажется, ее издевка нечаянно угодила в цель: Люциус действительно пригрозил сыну лишением наследства в случае неповиновения, и Драко подчинился отцовским планам.  
  
\- Убирайся! – выплевывает она сквозь зубы, гневно сверкая глазами: прежнего Драко для нее отныне не существует.  
  
\- Па-анси… – тягуче шепчет он в своей фирменной манере, но эта уловка на нее больше не действует. – Я люблю тебя. Если потребуется, я подкуплю все министерство, чтобы вытащить тебя отсюда…  
  
Но Панси в этот миг меньше всего волнует вопрос ее освобождения из Азкабана. Она знает, что если ее выпустят, она загремит сюда вновь уже на следующий день – за убийство Драко, мать его, Малфоя. Все, чего она сейчас хочет – это чтобы он немедленно ушел.  
  
\- Убирайся! – орет Панси, и Драко стоит возблагодарить Мерлина, что у нее нет при себе палочки – кажется, одной только силы ее гнева хватит, чтобы убить его на месте.  
  
Еще несколько оправданий с его стороны, которые она уже не слушает – и он уходит, а Панси оседает на пол, привалившись спиной к стене и бессильно уронив руки. Нащупав левой ладонью проклятую газету, она хватает ее и сминает в комок.  
  
Но лицо Астории по-прежнему хорошо различимо на иллюстрации; Панси видит, как эта тварь поворачивается к Драко, и его рука обвивает ее плечи. Некоторое время она смотрит, как чертова картинка повторяется вновь и вновь, а потом отшвыривает газетный комок прочь.  
  
И, конечно же, он приземляется так, что она снова видит ту картинку. Панси прячет лицо в ладонях, на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Она ненавидит себя за то, что так легко поддалась, за то, что позволила ему использовать свое тело.  
  
Но больше всего она ненавидит себя за то, что была обманута Драко Малфоем и имела глупость думать, будто он любит ее.  
  
2019


End file.
